guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Jalis's Camp
Overview Summary #Tell Orozar that you are ready to defend King Jalis and his camp. #Ask Orozar when Ural will arrive. #Defend King Jalis's camp from the attacking Stone Summit forces. #See Orozar Highstone for your reward. Obtained from :Orozar Highstone in Battledepths Requirements :Northern Allies Reward :*200 Dwarven reputation points :*Skills :: "By Ural's Hammer!" :: Great Dwarf Weapon :*Diamond Dialogue :"'Master' My brother, Ural Highstone, was once in the Stone Summit, but he reformed and has become a follower of the human god Dwayna. King Jalis asked him to infiltrate the Stone Summit as it moved north, and for the most part its members have been pretty quiet... until now. Ural sent word that the Summit has gotten wind of our arrival here in the Far Shiverpeaks. He believes they plan to attack our encampment. Ural will arrive soon to confirm his report. , will you lend you prowess to us and defend our enclave should the need arise." ::Accept: "Sure, I'll play defense." ::Reject: "I'm benching myself." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Orozar Highstone) :"Is your party ready to defend our encampment?" ::Accept: "I am ready." ::Reject: "I am not ready." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Orozar Highstone) :"Just sit on your shield a moment! Ural should be here soon." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Ural Highstone: "Orozar! Did you get my message?" :Orozar Highstone: "My brother, I have! What news?" :Ural Highstone: "The Stone Summit are on your doorstep! Their attack will begin at any moment!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Marln Steelfist: "Ural Highstone, you traitorous snake! I should have known you'd sell us out! I'll roast your hide for this!" :Ural Highstone: "Blood is more precious than gold! I betrayed my brother once, but never again!" :Marln Steelfist: "Your life is mine, Ural Highstone!" :Avatar of Dwayna: "And your soul mine." :Orozar Highstone: "Ural! No! NO! Dwayna has taken him!" Reward Dialogue :"Dwayna, why would you take my brother? We had come to terms, he and I. I had forgiven him. What am I to do now?" Followup :In the Service of Revenge Walkthrough Four waves of Stone Summit dwarves will come from three directions (north west, north east and south east). A conversation will take place between Ural, Marln and the Avatar. Most of the friendly dwarven NPCs will be killed in the first few moments of the battle. However Ural, Orozar, Jalis, Telzar and Alkar will resurrect soon after being killed. Because of the large bodycount and these "reusable corpses", a Minion Master is very helpful. Stone Summit Gnashers are also Minion Masters, so they should be taken out before they use the corpses instead of you. Alternatively, another character can take Verata's Aura to steal the minions. Taskmaster Beld, Taskmaster Larn, and Marln Steelfist appear from north west side. Taskmaster Nard appears on the south east side. Start by defending the north side (near the portal to Varajar Fells). Flag your party on the middle of the stairs to create a bottleneck. Take out the Stone Summit Gnashers first, then Stone Summit Healers and/or Dolyak Masters. After you've fought off all four waves go to the south side. Flag your party far enough away that they won't accidentally aggro enemies on the east side. Once again, take out Stone Summit Gnashers, Dolyak Masters, healers, etc. Eventually, Marln Steelfist will arrive. Target the healer and Stone Summit Sages first. After that the rest shouldn't be a problem. Because the quest ends after defeating the bosses, you can simply ignore the enemies on the east side for the whole quest. Bosses * 28 Marln Steelfist (Dwarven Battle Stance) * 28 Taskmaster Larn (Melandru's Arrows) * 28 Taskmaster Nard (Jagged Bones) * 28 Taskmaster Beld (Crippling Anguish) Notes *In addition to Jalis, Ural, Orozar and Alkar you will be aided by two Transformed Menders, three Transformed Necromancers, three Transformed Sages, two Transformed Scouts and five Transformed Soldiers who are stationed around the camp. These NPCs will not resurrect once they have died. *After the quest is counted as finished, you only have about 15 seconds or so to pick up any loot left behind. Focus on picking up any gold, as the next time you enter an outpost the rest will be in the Unclaimed Items box. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Dwarven points Category:Difficulty Master Quests